Aeneas
, 1598.]] , black-figured oinochoe, ca. 520-510 BC, Louvre (F 118)]] In Greco-Roman mythology, Aeneas (Greek: , Aineías, derived from Greek Αἰνή meaning "to praise"; in English) was a Trojan hero, the son of the prince Anchises and the goddess Aphrodite. His father was also the second cousin of King Priam of Troy. The journey of Aeneas from Antandros , Troy (with help from Aphrodite), which led to the founding of the city Rome, is recounted in Virgil's Aeneid. He is considered an important figure in Greek and Roman legend and history. Aeneas is a character in Homer's Iliad, Quintus Smyrnaeus' Posthomerica, and Shakespeare's Troilus and Cressida. Mythology In the Iliad, Aeneas is the leader of the Trojan army who bravely fought off the Greeks. Aeneas was the son of Anchises Dardanian allies (Trojans — descendants of Dardanus), and a principal lieutenant of Hector, son of the Trojan king Priam. In the poem, Aeneas' mother Aphrodite frequently comes to his aid on the battlefield; he is also a favorite of Apollo. Aphrodite and Apollo rescue Aeneas from combat with Diomedes of Argos, who nearly kills him, and carry him away to Pergamos for healing. Even Poseidon, who normally favors the Greeks, comes to Aeneas' rescue after he falls under the assault of Achilles, noting that Aeneas, though from a junior branch of the royal family, is destined to become king of the Trojan people. Aeneas killed 28 people in the Trojan War.Hyginus, Fabulae 115. As seen in the first books of the Aeneid, Aeneas is one of the few Trojans who were not killed in battle or enslaved when Troy fell. When Troy was sacked by the Greeks, Aeneas, after being commanded by the gods to flee, gathered a group, collectively known as the Aeneads, who then traveled to Italy and became progenitors of the Romans. The Aeneads included Aeneas' trumpeter Misenus, his father Anchises, his friends Achates, Sergestus and Acmon, the healer Iapyx, the steady helmsman Palinurus, and his son Ascanius (also known as Iulus, Julus, or Ascanius Julius.) He carried with him the Lares and Penates, the statues of the household gods of Troy, and transplanted them to Italy. (From here on, the context shifts from Greek to Roman, so the Roman names of the gods will be used, except for Aphrodite.) After a brief but fierce storm sent up against the group at Juno's request, and several failed attempts to found cities, Aeneas and his fleet made landfall at Carthage after six years of wanderings. Aeneas had a year-long affair with the Carthaginian queen Dido (also known as Elissa), who proposed that the Trojans settle in her land and that she and Aeneas reign jointly over their peoples. Once again, this was in favour of Juno, who was told of the fact that her favorite city would eventually be defeated by the Trojans' descendants. However, the messenger god Mercury was sent by Jupiter and Aphrodite to remind Aeneas of his journey and his purpose, thus compelling him to leave secretly and continue on his way. When Dido learned of this, she ordered her sister Anna to construct a pyre, she said, to get rid of Aeneas' possessions, left behind by him in his haste to leave. Standing on it, Dido uttered a curse that would forever pit Carthage against Rome. She then committed suicide by stabbing herself with the same sword she gave Aeneas when they first met and then falling on the pyre. Anna reproached the mortally wounded Dido. Meanwhile, Juno, looking down on the tragedy and moved by Dido's plight, sent Iris to make Dido's passage to Hades quicker and less painful. When Aeneas later traveled to Hades, he called to her ghost but she neither spoke to nor acknowledged him. The company stopped on the island of Sicily during the course of their journey. After the first trip, before the Trojans went to Carthage, Achaemenides, one of Odysseus' crew who had been left behind, traveled with them. After visiting Carthage, the Trojans returned to Sicily where they were welcomed by Acestes, king of the region and son of the river Crinisus by a Dardanian woman. , Luca Giordano, 1634-1705, The genius of Aeneas is shown ascendant, looking into the light of the future, while that of Turnus is setting, shrouded in darkness.]] Latinus, king of the Latins, welcomed Aeneas' army of exiled Trojans and let them reorganize their lives in Latium. His daughter Lavinia had been promised to Turnus, king of the Rutuli, but Latinus received a prophecy that Lavinia would be betrothed to one from another land — namely, Aeneas. Latinus heeded the prophecy, and Turnus consequently declared war on Aeneas at the urging of Juno, who was aligned with King Mezentius of the Etruscans and Queen Amata of the Latins. Aeneas' forces prevailed. Turnus was killed and his people were captured. According to Livy, Aeneas was victorious but Latinus died in the war. Aeneas founded the city of Lavinium, named after his wife. He later welcomed Dido's sister, Anna Perenna, who then committed suicide after learning of Lavinia's jealousy. After Aeneas' death, Aphrodite asked Jupiter to make her son immortal. Jupiter agreed and the river god Numicus cleansed Aeneas of all his mortal parts and Aphrodite anointed him with Ambrosia and Nectar, making him a god. Aeneas was recognized as the god Jupiter Indiges. Inspired by the work of James Frazer, some have posited that Aeneas was originally a life-death-rebirth deity. o make this claim. The legendary kings of Britain also trace their family through a grandson of Aeneas, Brutus. Literature and film In the Divine Comedy Dante sees the shade of Aeneas among other Roman worthies in the section of Limbo reserved for "virtuous pagans". *Roman d'Enéas In modern literature, Aeneas appears in David Gemmell's Troy series as a main heroic character who also goes by the name Helikaon. Despite the many Hollywood elements, Aeneas has received little interest from the film industry. * Aeneas (Steve Reeves) was the main character in the 1961 sword-and-sandal peplum La guerra di Troia (The Trojan War). * In the movie Troy, Aeneas appears briefly played by Frankie Fitzgerald. Paris sees him leaving Troy and hands him the sword of Troy and says, "as long as it remains in the hands of a Trojan our people have a future. Protect them Aeneas; find them a new home". Aeneas replies, "I will." No mention of his semi-royal heritage or role as a warrior is mentioned, and he is portrayed as a teenager at the time. * In Luis Buñuel's Belle de Jour, Aeneas is the crossword answer to the clue "He carries his father on his back". Family tree Notes see A.C Grayling Book The Choice of Hercules References ;Classical sources * Homer, Iliad II, 819-21; V, 217-575; XIII, 455-544; XX, 75-352; * Apollodorus, Bibliotheke III, xii, 2; * Apollodorus, Epitome III, 32-IV, 2; V, 21; * Virgil, Aeneid; * Ovid, Metamorphoses XIV, 581-608; * Ovid, Heroides, VII. * Livy, Book 1 ar:أينياس bs:Eneja bg:Еней ca:Enees cs:Aineiás cy:Aeneas da:Æneas de:Aeneas et:Aineias el:Αινείας es:Eneas eo:Eneo eu:Eneas fa:آینیاس fr:Énée fur:Enee ga:Aeinéas gl:Eneas ko:아이네이아스 hr:Eneja id:Ainias is:Eneas it:Enea he:איניאס ka:ენეასი la:Aeneas lt:Enėjas li:Aeneas hu:Aineiasz mt:Enea nl:Aeneas ja:アイネイアース no:Aineias nn:Aeneas pl:Eneasz (mitologia) pt:Eneias ro:Aeneas ru:Эней sq:Enea scn:Enea (iroi) simple:Aeneas sk:Aineias sr:Енеја sh:Eneja fi:Aineias sv:Aeneas tl:Aineias th:อีเนียส tr:Aeneas uk:Еней vi:Aeneas yi:איניעס zh:埃涅阿斯 Category:Demigods of Classical mythology Category:Characters in the Aeneid Category:Characters in the Iliad Category:Greek mythology Category:Heroes in mythology and legend Category:Monomyths Category:Offspring of Aphrodite Category:People of the Trojan War Category:Roman mythology Category:Heroes who ventured to Hades